Truth or Dare oneshot
by LIFE-Anime-DEATH
Summary: When a group of Hogwarts students find themselves locked in a muggle prison after wandering off during a field trip they decide to play truth or dare to pass the time, or until someone comes to save them. No SLASH or real pairings. HarryOC a bit.


**(A/N: Okay, this is a little one shot I did of Truth or Dare, and Shay and Cain are Sirius and Rein's twin children from **_**Learnin**__**g**__** to Lose to Love**_**. Cain's a guy and older by two minutes and Shay's a girl and is very much like Sirius and Rein. SO yeah, review please!)**

**Truth or Dare**

**Theme song: Highschool never ends By: Bowling for Soup**

"Crap! Now we're lost!" I shouted, Cain, Harry, Hermione Ron, and I, during the field trip to a muggle town in America, well, we'd managed to wander off and now we were lost.

"WHAT?" A shout from behind came as we jolted around to see Draco and his little slut.

I glared as Harry asked, "What are YOU guy's going here?"

As Malfoy said, "Obviously! We were walking around and now we're…lost." He admitted grudgingly as Cho and Luna came around the corner.

"Oh! Harry! We accidentally wandered away from the group, where's the others?" Cho asked.

"We're just as lost as the rest of you." I admitted. This was NOT good.

"You said!" Fred's voice said.

George's voice shouted back, "YOU SAID!" And there was poor Ginny in the middle.

"WAIT! Let me get this right…we're ALL lost?" I questioned them as they all nodded. GREAT JUST GREAT! "CRAP!"

"Great! JUST great. Now what?" I asked as Harry shrugged.

"Dumbledore took away our wands for this field trip because there's too many muggles." Hermione said as these people in blue and black uniforms came around the corner. They were holding some sort of little machine of sort.

"ALL OF YOU! Your under arrest!" One of them said sounding rather…angry?

I leaned over to Hermione and asked, "Who are those guys?"

As Malfoy being the air headed git he is, his shouted, "GET THAT THING OUT OF MY FACE! MY FATHER WILL HEAR OF THIS!"

They spoke with odd American accents as Hermione said warningly, "Shay, those are cops!"

As I turned to Malfoy, "What did you do?" I shouted as he shrugged innocently.

"I didn't DO anything!" He shouted.

I looked towards Fred and George, they shrugged.

"Put your hands in the air!" The very buff looking man with the little machine thingy in his hands said.

"I don't have to do what you say!" Draco gloated arrogantly as Hermione groaned in complaint.

"For once Malfoy just shut up! Their cops we're under arrest!" Hermione told him.

As they brought out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed us all forcing us into a van of sort. We were later forced into these odd cage like things, as they asked us each for our phone numbers, I was completely confused only Hermione seemed to know what was going on.

"So basically we're all stuck here until someone comes to save us?" I asked as she nodded.

"This is JUST great! I'm stuck in this cage with you-" Draco began.

"Shut up Malfoy! GO SHOVE YOUR HEAD UP SOME ONE ELSES ARSE" I began shouting.

"Since we may be here for awhile…who's up for a little game of Truth or Dare?" I asked smirking as they all grudgingly said, "I'm in." As we played a long game of rock paper scissors to decide who went first.

"Fine, Draco goes first." I declared…this was going to be a very, very, very, long wait…

"OY! Potter, truth or dare?" Malfoy asked smugly.

Harry quickly retorted, "I'm not afraid of you Malfoy! Dare!"

Draco's smirk widened as he said, "Okay, I dare you to snog Aizlewood over there."

As I laughed and asked, "Which one?"

He pointed at me as I shrugged as Harry leaned over and kissed me.

"Is that really all you've got Malfoy?" I taunted him smirking.

"George! Truth or dare?" Harry asked. Obviously, being George, he picked dare.

I interrupted though, being me I had to, "OH! Dammit! I've got a good one can I go?" I asked loudly.

George agreed but said, "Next turn I get to dare _you_."

I shrugged and said, "George I dare you to go give Cho over there a lap dance." The others laughed while we watched George do a very inexperienced lap dance…he swore and sat back down.

"Fine, Shay, I dare you to go the rest of the game in your bra and panties." George said as I laughed and stripped down to my smiley face bra and matching panties. (Guess where the smiley faces were?)

"Does this satisfy your boyish needs George?" As I turned towards Luna, "Okay Luna, dare or dare?"

She actually had to think about it for a good two minutes before she said, "I guess I'll go with dare."

I thought and said, "Okay, I dare you to make out with any girl of Cain's choice."

The others howled as Cain said, "I choose…Malfoy!"

As Malfoy glared and said, "She said GIRL dimwit."

As Cain nodded then said, "Oh! OOPS!" We all laughed again as Cain chose Pansy.

"When I say make out, that includes tongue." I said.

Fred laughed and said, "Shay you are heartless."

I shrugged and announced, "Guys, you are playing with the QUEEN of truth or dare."

Afterward Pansy began gagging and Luna was blushing a shade a tomato would envy.

Luna looked at Ron and asked, "Truth or dare?"

Ron then said, "Truth." Playing it safe, but of course Malfoy couldn't leave it…

"Aw, is ickle Ron afwaid of a dawre?" Malfoy mocked him.

Harry glared and said, "Shut up Malfoy!" I rolled my eyes.

Then Luna asked, "Is it true your in love with Hermione?" The innocence in her voice was hard not to find amusing. Ron flinched as he mumbled a word I'm sure Mrs. Weasley would have a fit if she heard any of her children say.

"Yes…" He said quietly.

"Ron! I can't hear you!" I snapped.

As he shouted blushing, "YES! I SAID YES! DO I BLOODY HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT? Y-E-S!"

I laughed as I asked them, "Will you name your first child Herion or Romione?" The others laughed.

"Rermione Weasley?" Harry suggested I high fived him.

Hermione and Ron then shouted simultaneously, "SHUT UP SHAY!"

After that Ron asked, "Ginny! Truth or dare?"

She chose Truth as Ron asked, "Have you shagged Seamus yet?"

As we all widened our eyes as Ron said, "C'mon, we all know your in love with the bloke!"

"NO RON I HAVE NOT! AND EVEN IF I **HAD **I BLOODY HELL WOULDN'T TELL YOU!" She shouted as she sat back down stubbornly.

Hermione hit Ron, as he looked at her while rubbing his arm he said, "Blimey! It was just a question!"

Ginny glared at her brother as she said, "Cain! Truth or dare?"

He thought and said, "Just give me a dare."

As I said without hesitation or thought, "LICK MALFOY'S TOES!"

He glared and snapped, "Shut it Shay! It's Ginny's dare not yours!"

Ginny grinned evilly an said, "Go lick Malfoy's toes."

As he glared at me, "I hate you Shay."

After he licked Malfoy's toes he glared and said, "I DISOWN YOU!"

I laughed and said, "Aw Cain! Don't fight the _luv_, besides as least I didn't tell you to suck them."

He ignored that comment and asked me, "Truth or dare?"

I chose dare, he dared me to do a truth so he asked, "How far have you gone with a guy?"

I shrugged and told him, "To the point where the line 'no glove no love' came in handy. As for how far I've gone with a _girl _THAT'S another story."

As everyone eyed me in what I'd like to **think **was awe. Pansy said, "Have you no shame?"

"Queen guys, QUEEN." As I turned towards Hermione, "Truth or dare?"

She surprised us all with doing a dare. But by now they should all know I'm ruthless either way.

"Make five different sex sounds while removing your shirts." I said smirking as she glared and began with a groan to a moan went to a yelp and a scream and ended with a gasp.

"Bravo, but it sounded more like you were being tortured than having fun. Next time I'd start with a scream and end with a moan." I told her.

She ignored me as she asked Pansy, "Truth or dare?"

Pansy said Truth as Hermione asked her, "Have you had a good snog with Draco in the last week?"

Okay, Hermione wasn't very good at this game.

As Pansy said, "Duh! Okay, Shay! Truth or dare?"

I chose dare as always as she said, "Make out with one of these guys." I smirked and just to make her mad I went over to Draco weaved my fingers through his hair and pressed my mouth onto his, I licked his lips wildly until he opened up I snuck my tongue into his mouth as he played with tongue with snake like moves I withdrew and we pulled apart.

"Savvy _Pug_sy?" I said.

As Cain said, "I cannot believe I just watched my SISTER do that."

Fred and George were laughing as they said, "Classic."

I then said, pulling away from Draco, "Fred! Dare or dare? Dare? Okay. I dare you to impersonate a VERY, VERY hormonal teenage girl with George as your VERY horny boyfriend."

They pulled it off reasonably but I think they needed less talk and more action.

"It's TwinMoCest!" I shouted as they laughed as I said admitting, "I always imagined George as the girl in that relationship though."

They continued to laugh as Fred said, "Malfoy! Truth or dare?"

"I'm not afraid of you Weaslebrains, dare!" Malfoy said.

"I dare you to answer any question Shay comes up with." Fred said.

Malfoy's face turned red as I asked, "While you were in Crabbe's pants did you REALLY see a stick?"

His jaw dropped as he said, "Merlin Aizlewood! Fine! Yes."

I laughed as he said, "God, so crude."

"Welcome to truth or dare Malfoy." I scoffed and said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes.

After he finished glaring at me for a good three minutes he asked, "Cho, truth or dare?"

It was the first time Cho had been chosen as she said, "Uh-um…d-dare?"

He smirked as he said, "I dare you to play a game of Nervous with Potter over there."

(minutes later)

"Shay I dare you to make Ron blush in any way you can." George said as I rolled my eyes.

"That's easy! Oy! Ron! Do you think my butt looks big?" I asked as he blushed and began stuttering.

"See! Easy! Your going to have to do better than THAT if you want to be King." I taunted him. As I looked around thinking about my next victim. "OK! Draco! Truth or dare?"

He sighed and said, "Truth."

I sighed and said, "Dammit, fine! How big is the Slytherin common room?"

As he looked at me oddly, "Huge?"

I smirked and asked, "HOW huge?"

"Really huge?"

"How HUGE?" I asked in a shout.

"DAMMIT I TOLD YOU IT'S REALLY! REALLY! REALLY! ENORMOUS!" He shouted standing up.

I fell back laughing and hollered, "HAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Everyone cracked up. Fred, George, Cain, Ron, and Harry high-fived me. I laughed at his expression.

"You are SO immature Aizlewood!" He accused as I shrugged and gave him an innocent look as he said, "Okay. Granger! Truth or dare?"

She thought and said, "Truth."

He grinned and asked, "Are you still a virgin and if so how many times have you wished you weren't?"

I smirked I had to admit Draco was getting good at this game…

"Yes I'm still a virgin and I've only wished that I wasn't once!" Hermione said stubbornly.

"When was that time exactly?" I asked.

"Right now." She said, "That way I could've just said no."

As Cain laughed and said, "I can fix that." I hit him and told him not to trifle with my friends.

Hermione looked at Luna and asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Hermione thought and said, "Are you in love with Neville?"

She nodded and said, "Yes…" Hmm…now that I thought about it, they were good together.

"Okay, Cain, truth or dare?" She asked as he thought looking at me.

"Truth. And Shay, stay out of it!" He said.

I rolled my eyes as Luna sat there thinking then finally asked, "How many girlfriends have you had this year?"

As he thought for a long twelve minutes, "Fifty six for longer than a week, around ninety three for less than a week."

Harry then asked, "Hey, what time is it?"

I shrugged and said, "I don't know…lemme check my watch. Around eleven pm, why?"

His jaw dropped, "Wasn't the train back to Hogwarts at nine pm?" He shouted. Uh-oh…we were all silent…

"CRAPPITY! CRAP! CRAP!"

As the one and only Remus Lupin came around the corner with the cop guy. "Thank god you guys are alright. Shay! What did you-WHY ARE YOU HALF NAKED!"

I laughed and said, "Truth or dare Remus?" He shook his head and buried it in his hand as he told me to get dressed I laughed…

We all apparated to the terminal in London. As we agreed to finish this game on the train. Once we boarded we all sat together in a compartment as Cain asked, "Truth or dare Ginny?"

She chose dare as I whispered to Cain he said, "Get Malfoy to give you all the money that's in his pockets. ANYWAY you have to."

She was half naked and I swear Draco was near a climax as he just shoved all the money at her. As she turned to me and gave me the money. YAY!

"Truth or dare Shay?" She asked as I chose dare.

"Okay, make Harry give you a piggy back ride, chase down the trolley lady and get everyone a licorice wand and a cauldron cake!" She said, "Do what you want with the rest of the money."

As Harry leaned down and I jumped on his back, "WOOT! GIDDY UP HORSY!" I shouted as we walked past many compartments to see people's faces smashed up against the window in curiosity.

"YO! TROLLEY LADY!" I shouted up ahead as we bought 12 licorice wands and 12 cauldron cakes I spent the rest on other food for me.

When McGonagall came along, "MERLIN! Miss Aizlewood get down from Mister Potter's back this instant!" She said as I shook my head.

"CAN'T! GIDDY UP HORSY!" I shouted as he got into a sprint. Though, because I had so much food stuffed in my mouth it came out like "giiighy uahp orsie!"

Once we got back we distributed the candy throughout the people then I said, "Okay, um, Luna, truth or dare?" She chose dare.

I smirked and said, "Go find Neville's compartment and snog him." I grabbed her by the hand with Ginny, and some other people following behind us, we found Neville's compartment as I threw Luna in there. I watched through the window, he was sitting with Dead and Seamus. As she leaned over and kissed Neville. Dean and Seamus howled as I laughed and we ran back to the compartment.

"Okay, um…Harry! Truth or dare?" Luna asked as Harry chose dare Luna thought and said, "Okay…I dare you to go find Neville and ask him what he thinks of me."

He sighed and left while he was gone I asked Fred, "Okay, so, out of me, Hermione, and Cho. You've gotta shag one, kill one, and marry one."

As he thought and said, "Okay, shag you, marry Cho and kill Hermione. She stole half our merchandise."

"Why would you shag _me_?" I asked him out of pure curiosity.

He thought and said, "You seem like the most fun."

I laughed at his answer as I asked Draco, "Oy! Drakie! Out of me, Pansy, and Ginny you've got to shag one kill one and marry one."

"Shag you, kill Weaselette and marry Pansy." He said.

Harry then entered and said, "He loves you!"

I decided to ask Harry as well, "Okay, me, Ginny, and Luna you've got to kill one marry one and shag one."

He thought and said, "Shag you, kill Luna, SORRY! And marry Ginny."

I threw my arms into the air and asked, "DOES EVERYONE IN THIS COMPARTMENT WANT TO _**SHAG **_ME?"

"Was that a rhetorical question?" George asked as I hit him.

"Ron, truth or dare?" Harry asked.

Ron thought and said, "D-Dare."

I smirked _dammit_, I had a good one. "Okay, Ron I dare you to answer Shay's question, out of her, McGonagall-"

"YEAH!" I shouted, as they laughed.

"-and Luna." Harry finished.

"Do Shay, kill McGonagall and marry Luna." Ron said. I sighed and asked Cain if he'd do me.

We all laughed as he shouted, "HELL NO! THAT'S LIKE CLASS ONE INCEST!"

I laughed and pointed at Fred and George, "We're class 2! Fred and George with their TwinMoCest are class 1!"

As the train stopped I said, "Okay. Meet in the room of requirement tomorrow after classes."

During breakfast the next morning I whispered to Ron as he grinned and leaned over to Draco, "Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare!" Draco replied.

Perfect. As Ron said, "I dare you to start singing I'm a Little Tea Pot with hand gestures and all. Oh, and sing it with feeling, like you mean it."

As Draco turned around and glared as ME! I shrugged innocently as we watched he stood up on his seat and shouted, "I'M A LITTLE TEA POT SHORT AND STOUT!" Making the little handle with his arm.

"HERE IS MY HANDLE AND HERE IS MY SPOUT!" He made a weird disfigured spout.

"WHEN I GET ALL STEAMED UP HERE ME SHOUT! TIP ME OVER AND POUR ME OUT!" He sang.

I stood up on his level and shouted, "YEAH! GO MALFOY!" I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted, "YOU ROCK!"

We were all cracking up laughing, Seamus fell out of his seat as Snape walked over, or rather, he seemed more like a dementor so I'd say he GLIDED over. We all stopped laughing.

"Mr. Malfoy get off the table and explain to me what exactly that was about." Snape demanded.

Malfoy scurried off the table as I looked at Snape and said, "Aw professor, don't be a buzz kill. That song came from the heart are you REALLY going to trample on his dreams like that?" I faked a tear as McGonagall came over.

"Malfoy, Aizlewood, take your seats. Two points from both houses." I stifled as laugh as we headed off to classes. Slytherin and Gryffindor had potions together first.

As Draco said, "Aizlewood, truth or dare?"

I smirked after McGonagall's speech on animagi I leaned over and said, "Bring it on Malfoy! Dare!"

He then said, "I dare you to transform McGonagall's robes into a Superman outfit."

I arched an eyebrow and said, "Fine…" I muttered something and transformed them into the vibrant red and blue of Superman. The class burst out laughing as McGonagall realized what was going on.

"Who did this?" She asked sternly.

I stood up and said, "SORRY PROFESSOR! You see, I was dreaming of Superman and suddenly I was drifting off and this happens!" I explained.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!"

I frowned and asked sarcastically, "Are you really going to take away points because Superman is a hunk?"

Hermione was the first one to laugh surprisingly followed by some others.

"SIT DOWN MISS AIZLEWOOD!" She demanded changing her robs back.

I did as I leaned over to Hermione and asked, "Truth or dare?"

She gulped, "Truth."

"Have you ever said something inappropriate in class?"

She shook her head as I said, "Great. Now go do Ron."

She gasped and shot up in her seat and shouted, "BLOODY HELL NO!" Everyone looked towards her she blushed and apologized while sinking down in her seat.

"Well now you have! And by the way I'm a class one manipulator Hermione." I said.

As she cursed and said, "You couldn't have warned me earlier?"

I shook my head. It was during lunch we continued the game when Hermione dared Cain to ask out a boy. He asked out Harry who kindly declined. As Cain sat down next to me.

"Coward…" I muttered, "asking someone in the group should be against rules." I muttered angrily.

"I was looking forward to seeing you ask out Snape." I said as Cain glared angrily at me.

"Why have you guys all been acting so weird today?" Dean asked as we all shared a knowing smirk.

"Long story Dean, long, long story." I said patting him on the back. As he looked at us oddly.

"Still on for tonight Aizlewood?" Malfoy challenged as I shrugged.

"Fine. Your on." I said as he nodded smirking…as he walked off.

Finally after school we all met in the room of requirement.

"Who's turn is it?" Pansy asked as I pointed at Hermione.

"Fine, Cho, truth or dare?" Hermione asked.

Cho thought and said, "Um…Truth."

Hermione thought, as I interrupted with a sudden idea.

"Oh! New rules! Now that we're not limited by prison bars. Let's make the most of this room. And this school." I said smirking as they stared at me perplexed.

"It's the room of requirement after all." I said as Fred and George high-fived.

"So, everyone take a sip of this." I said passing around a bottle of pumpkin juice.

They all drank it unknowingly as I said, "You all just drank veritaserum."

Their jaws dropped as I took a swig. "Now, we can't lie whatsoever." I said as they sighed again.

"Okay, um, are you still a virgin?" Hermione asked as Cho said no. I can only guess who took THAT away. *cough* Cedric *cough*

"Um, Pansy truth or dare?" Cho asked.

"Dare."

Cho thought and said, "I dare you to put a piece of garlic down your shirt and keep it there for the rest of the game." I laughed as she did it with a hilariously pug like grimace.

"Shay-"

"Dare"

"Okay, I dare you to paint Harry's face green." She said.

I threw a fist in the air and shouted, "YEEEEEES! I'm sorry Harry but I've ALWAYS wanted to do that."

He groaned as I conjured up a neon green face paint as I charmed it on.

"YAY! YOU LOOK LIKE A TROLL! In a good way!" I said, "Okay, Draco, truth or dare?"

"Why do you always pick me? Dare!" He grunted in complaint.

"I dare you to eat the garlic out of Pansy's shirt." I said smirking as the other's looked at me in disbelief.

"Go on!" I taunted. As he leaned over and began eating it…I laughed at their faces.

"Imagine it as some hooker game!" I said promptly. He glared and finished throwing it up.

"I'll get my revenge on you. Truth or dare _Shay_?"

I chose dare as I said, "This is turning into Revenge of the Truth and Dare."

"Go pole dance on that pole over there until you've removed all your clothes to your bra and panties." He said.

I threw off my AEROPOSTALE hoodie as I wrapped my leg around the pole and slowly kicked down my black short shorts while making circles with my tongue all over the pole. I used my teeth as I tugged off my tank top while giving the pole multiple love hugs. I unraveled myself from the pole and smirked putting my clothes back on the others stared at me in disbelief.

"Um, Shay, you did that WAY too well." Harry said as I pulled back on my AEROPOSTALE hoodie.

"Eh, I'll take that as a compliment…FRED! Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." He said confidentially.

"Write down every word I say and deliver it to Filch's office." I said as he arched an eye brow and got a quill and piece of parchment.

"Okay, how about this?

_Dear my most beloved Flichy-poo and dear Noris-cupcake_,

_Your eyes are like summer skies that make me moan myself to sleep_! _My love for you is like a longing gale kept back for much to long for I dream of your love and now I release my gale of deepest wishes to you my only_! _If only a glimpse of you with that marvelous cat causes my heart to flutter like a butterfly with wings that are like my arms that I yearn so dearly to swathe you in. Then your embrace shall make my heart explode in a love so undeniably passionate we'll never be apart!_ _I merely beseech you to reveal your copiously loving heart and recognize my love as the passionate waves it comes as…_

_Sincerely your devoted lover Fred Weasley_."

I composed. The others were hooting, clapping, and laughing as he finished writing the letter I read it over and agreed it was perfect.

"I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND HALF THE WORDS YOU SAID!" He complained. I hit him and told him to suck it up as we delivered it to Filch's office with Harry to make sure he did it.

"Okay, Pansy truth or dare?" Fred asked.

"Truth."

"Have you ever had a threesome?" He asked smirking.

Pansy was flushed as she said, "Yes."

I laughed as she looked at Harry, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to stuff Trevor down your pants." Pansy said, "Shay, go get it."

I came back a few seconds later and handed it to Harry as he grimaced and put it down it pants with a yelp-ish scream Trevor hopped out as I laughed.

"NEXT!" I shouted as Harry asked Ginny truth or dare.

She chose truth as he asked, "Are you in love with anyone here?" She thought and nodded.

"Okay, Shay! Truth or dare?" Ginny asked as Draco, Pansy, Fred, George, and Cain groaned.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked them.

"Did you NOT hear her when she said she was the QUEEN of Truth or Dare. After this she'll make one of us another one of her victims…" Fred complained.

I shrugged as I said, "Suck it up Freddy! Dare!"

As Ginny thought for a long while as she said, "I dare you to strip and then ask every man in this room if their horny."

I then said dramatically, "GEEZ! WHAT IS IT WITH EVERYONE WANTING ME TO STRIP! YOU KNOW WHAT? AFTER THIS DARE I'M KEEPING MY CLOTHES OFF!" I shouted as I borrowed the pole again while stripping then went over and whispered in each one of their ear's, "Are you horny?" I'm not saying names when it comes to people who ended up with a not-exactly-vocal-'yes'

"Now, George, since I'm keeping my clothes off would you rather me sit crisscross or on my knees?" I asked choosing George out of random.

"I-I-I don't-"

"KNEES!" Cain shouted as I laughed at his expression.

"And at least put on your bra and panties!" He scolded.

I rolled my eyes and shouted, "Since when did you become my wife?" The others laughed at our little soap opera.

"Now, let's see…" I thought picking a victim. Hmm…

"Okay, Harry, Draco, truth or dare?" I asked as they all looked confused.

"Truth." Harry chose. Draco grunted and chose Dare. I turned to Harry.

"Harry, where is professor McGonagall and Snape on the map right now?" I asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"In Dumbledore's office. Why?" He asked, his question was quickly answered as I turned to Draco.

"Okay, I dare you to go pinch McGonagall's ass and tell Snape you want him to be your naughty little boy in the gayest voice you can. OR! You can chicken and chose two of these four Consequences.

1) Give Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Neville the wettest snogs you can. In that order.

2) Be the girl in your and Pansy's relationship for a week meaning wearing HER uniform. And doing HER part.

3) Ask Snape if they have condoms big enough for you and the Giant Squid to get it on. OR!

4) Spend an entire week as my pet doing whatever I want."

Everyone howled in laughter. I put back on my clothes though because I was getting cold. "I see why they call you the Queen." Ron said as I nodded.

Draco was beat red as he said, "FINE! Number one and number, I can't believe I'm saying this, number four."

As I laughed evilly and said, "Get on with it then!" I said as he kissed each one of them causing big slobber marks on all of their uniforms. I conjured up a red collar with the words: PROPERTY OF SHAY AIZLEWOOD stitched on in black. And put it on him. "There." I said smirking, "Your turn Draco!"

He tugged at the collar as he said, "FINE! Ganger! Truth or dare?"

"Dare…" She said slowly.

"Okay, go bring all of the books you own and bring them here, then cut them into shreds with the cutting charm." Her jaw dropped and she it seemed like she went into cardiac arrest as she stood up.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

She grudgingly caused all her books to appear. I went up to the room to check as I got back she was shouting at Harry and her books lay in shreds. I was laughing my arse off, THAT was a good dare.

"Okay, now I know what to get her for Christmas." Ron said as we laughed.

"Ron! Truth or dare?" She asked him.

"D-Dare." He said trying to sound confident in his decision but failing miserably.

"I dare you to shove some of the scraps of the books in your mouth."

As he did and said, "BLIMEY! THEY TASTE LIKE CORN CHIPS!"

"Fred, truth or dare?" Ron asked me.

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell mom the truth about last Christmas." Ron said.

For once I had no idea what he was talking about as Fred said, "Fine! Now, Shay, dare or dare? Dare? Good."

"Now, only I can look while YOU Shay pull one of the guys here into the closet for seven minutes." Fred said.

"Fine! Eyes closed guys!" I said. I cast an obscuro on everyone except for Fred. I smirked and grabbed Harry once we got into the closet I put I silencing charm on it and took off Harry's blindfold…

"You okay with this?" I asked him as he whispered a yes.

"I put a silencing charm on the closet…don't worry." I smirked…

We came out once Fred knocked on the door. I pulled my shirt back on as did Harry and put back on my short shorts. As Harry slipped back on his sweats. As we came out the others looked at us with wide eyes.

Fred said with wide eyes like the rest of them, "You put a silencing charm on the closet didn't you?"

I shrugged and said, "We'd have woken up the entire school."

As Ron said, "Y-Y-Your shirts on backwards."

"Would you really rather me just take it off again?" I asked, he blushed as we laughed at him. I noticed Harry's hair was wilder than when we got IN the closet.

"Ron truth or dare?" He chose dare.

"Okay, go get Lee, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Katie, Angelina, Parvati, Padama, and Lavender to join us. You can bring along Ginny to get the girls. And Cho to get Padama." I said as I told Draco to go get Crabbe and Goyle. I was determined to make this Truth and Dare go into the History books…


End file.
